Why did they come?
by Krystalisa
Summary: Summary: Mikan, Natsume, Ruka, Yuu and Koko are in a popular band. Mikan is in a different school as the boys. She has been missing band practices. What happened if they transfer to Mikan's school? Troubles happened.
1. Chapter 1: Bring it on

**Summary:****Mikan, Natsume, Ruka, Yuu and Koko are in a popular band (I know how much I like secret popular band Sorry.) Mikan is in a different school as the boys. She has been missing band practices. What happened if they transfer to Mikan's school? Troubles happened.**

**Author's Note: There is still Alice in this story. They allow them to go out as long as they do not cause trouble with their Alice. The boys' school is a public school while Mikan's the school with Alice and riches. Alice does not need to study in Alice's school. They can study in normal school but they are not allowed to use Alice in school.**

**Mikan's POV**

_Let me know that I've done wrong  
>When I've known this all along<br>I go around a time or two  
>Just to waste my time with you<em>

_Tell me all that you've thrown away  
>Find out games you don't wanna play<br>You are the only one that needs to know_

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
>(Dirty little secret)<br>Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
>(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)<br>My dirty little secret_

_Who has to know  
>When we live such fragile lives<br>It's the best way we survive  
>I go around a time or two<br>Just to waste my time with you_

_Tell me all that you've thrown away  
>Find out games you don't wanna play<br>You are the only one that needs to know_

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
>(Dirty little secret)<br>Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
>(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)<br>My dirty little secret_

_Who has to know  
>The way she feels inside (inside)<br>Those thoughts I can't deny (deny)  
>These sleeping thoughts won't lie (won't lie)<br>And all I've tried to hide  
>It's eating me apart<br>Trace this life out_

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
>(Dirty little secret)<br>Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
>(Just another regret)<em>

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
>(Dirty little secret)<br>Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
>(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)<br>My dirty little secret  
>Dirty little secret<br>Dirty little secret_

_Who has to know  
>Who has to know<em>

"This is another performance of an up-rising band, Gems. With Ruby or Quartz as the lead singers or lead guitarists, Topaz as the lead or back-up guitarist, Sapphire as the bass guitarist, Emerald in the drums. Their debut was only 1 year ago but they managed to capture millions of people's hearts and attention, even I am a big fan of their music. They are very mysterious, disappearing after events without anyone's attention. Just what are their real identities? This is Mizuru Suzuki reporting." She said as the news when onto commercial.

The said band looked at each other before cheering out loud, except Ruby sitting down on the couch smirking. Sapphire and Topaz bump fists while Emerald and I were shouting.

"Shut up, you want the rest to hear us?" Ruby's husky voice could be heard throughout the room. Emerald and I shut up immediately by me covered our mouths.

"Well, it is time for us to head back now, since our commercial filming is over. We still have school tomorrow." Topaz informed us. Suddenly, my phone vibrated. The caller ID said Onii-Chan, my brother, Tsubasa Andou. Andou was just a stage name as our manager and his real name was Tsubasa Yukihara, heir to our family business. I answered the call.

"Put it on speaker mode." My brother ordered as I did that.

"Congrats guys! I just saw the news! How do you guys feel?"

"Awesome!" Emerald replied.

"This is the result of your hard work. Anyways, there will not be any more activities for you guys this week, take it as a break. But the week after, you guys will be busy since people have seen the news." Hearing that, all of us broke in a grin.

"Sure, we have finished the commercial and will be heading back now. Could you send someone to pick us up?" Ruby voiced out.

"It is already there. The limo will send the boys back first then Quartz." He informed us while we took our stuff.

"See ya!" The four of us said before hanging up.

We head towards the backdoor with the rest waving to us goodbye. We went into the limo. We pulled down the privacy screen. We heaved a sigh before taking off our disguise. Ruby took off his red hair extension; I took off my wigs and contacts to reveal auburn hair and hazel eyes. Sapphire showed us his blonde hair and blue eyes. Topaz took off his wigs to reveal a lighter shade of his wig and his contact for a darker shade of yellow contacts. Emerald took off his disguise to show the same of hair colour as Yuu and an eye colour that is the same colour as Yuu's contacts. All of us chatted for a while before we reached the boys' school. Ruka, Yuu and Koko went out of the limo while Natsume stayed in the limo. I tilted my head and was about to open my mouth but Natsume surprised me with a kiss. I blushed and respond back. Sadly, we, as humans, need to breathe.

Natsume broke apart and whispered, "Good night", and then followed by a peck on the forehead, leaving me dazed. I was still dazed when I reached my dorm. I lay down on the bed, let sleep over take me….

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Oh no! I am late!" I screamed as I barged in the classroom. I peeked up to see my band members looking at me with different expressions. Natsume looked annoyed, Ruka looked relief, Koko looked amused and Yuu looked surprised. I feel conscious of what am I wearing. I put on glasses and my hair covered my face.

"Mikan-Chan, since you are late by only 30 seconds, I will forgive you." My homeroom teacher smiled.

"Thanks! Narumi-Sensei!" I smiled back while he gave a small wink.

I hurried back my seat, my mind filled with the thoughts of the guys. Why are they here? How can they come here? When did they plan this? Deep in thought, I did not notice the leg that Sumire stick out to trip me. I tripped over and fell down. The guys rushed up to me. Anna and Nonoko stood up, ready to help me. Hotaru just watched.

"Oii! Polka, are you okay?" Natsume helped me up. As I was helped up, I saw Natsume's plump lips. I remembered yesterday and blush furiously.

"Mikan, are you okay? Are you running a fever?" Ruka asked; concern about me.

"N-no" I looked away, stammering without knowing.

"Handsome guys, you don't have to care about her. She is just acting to gain your attention." Sumire sneered. I looked at Sumire with disbelief.

"If I was not wrong, you were the one that tripped her." Natsume growled.

"Natsume," I whispered, pull his arms.

"I did nothing of that. I just know that I have fallen for you. That girl that you are helping is just a nerd. I am more suitable to you." Sumire batted her eyelashes.

"Who the heck are you to say that? Natsume will never like you!" Ruka defended for me. I tugged Ruka's arm too and he looked back at me. He showed me a "don't worry" face to assure me but strangely, I don't feel alright.

"So you are say you will?" Sumire moved closer to Ruka with lust-filled eyes.

"So your name is Natsume-Kun?" She said to Natsume.

"You have no right to call me that." Natsume said. He hated it when people tried to act familiar with him.

"Like the heck we will like a s***, don't you agree, guys?" Ruka declared to the rest of the members while they snickered. I could see Sumire's fan club glared at the Ruka. I could feel a fight was coming.

"Class! Stop this instant! Or you will get a punishment to clean the whole school." Narumi-Sensei threatened then added, "Shouda-San! You will have a detention for tripping Mikan-Chan."

Sumire glared furiously at me while Natsume blocked her view of me. She went back to her seat, not before saying, "Mikan Sakura, you will pay for this!" I cringed at her threat.

"Boys, come back here and give a self-introduction." Sensei instructed as the boys did what they were told.

"Kokoro Yome, 16, nice to meet you." He grinned

"Yuu Tobita, 16, it is a pleasure meet you." Yuu smiled.

"Ruka Nogi. I am 16. Please take care of me." Ruka smiled too.

"Natsume Hyuuga, 16" He looked away. By the time they finished their introductions, most of the females classmates like them. I sweat dropped at their actions.

"Now, for your seating positions, you all will be sitting beside Mikan-Chan, which I am sure you know who by now, and for your partners," The fan girls immediately raised up their hands, which is the whole class except for Hotaru and me. I have enough time with them already so I don't need more. I looked at Narumi-Sensei who pondered for a moment, then announced, "Natsume-Kun will be with Mikan, Ruka-Kun will be Hotaru-Chan, and Kokoro-Kun will be with Anna-Chan while Yuu-Kun will be with Nonoko-Chan. Girls, please raised up your hands and say your name." Narumi-Sensei said.

While the girls said their names, I can see all the girls glaring at each of us. What did we do? We are innocent! I could only pout while the guys looked at me, laughing quietly, except Natsume who is smirking.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"What did we do to deserve this?" I cried dramatically, banging my head on the table. All Hotaru did was shrugged her shoulder while the twins beamed happily.

"But don't you think all of them like you? After all, they defended you!" Anna chirped happily.

"Our little Mikan is growing up." Nonoko fake sobbed.

"That's impossible! They are just helping me!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah, right! ~" The tone is making me uncomfortable.

"What's right?" I heard an awfully familiar voice behind me. I could also feel all the stares behind me too. I gulped and turned my head slowly and indeed, my worst fear was confirmed. All I wanted to do now was to dig a hole and hide inside. The four transfer students were looking at us. Why do we have to sit beside the popular table? All the jocks and cheerleaders were looking at us too. I saw Sumire was hugging Natsume's arms and was flirting with him. I tore my eyes from him and answered them.

"Just some stupid jocks and cheerleaders begging from attention from transfer students."

"You! You are just jealous that we got their attentions." Wakako sneered.

"Like the heck do I care about someone so shameless to get someone? And that person is so gladly to be taken." I glared at Natsume at the end of the statement.

"Mikan Sakura, who did you just called shameless?" Sumire shrieked.

"Was it me or was there a parrot shrieking?" I asked, looking around, seeing the whole student body is looking at us.

"Did you just call me a parrot? Mikan Sakura, you changed." She bit out the words.

"That's correct, I am not longer the Mikan Sakura you knew, I am not going to let myself bullied by you! I have been tolerating you for more than 6 years when you decided to become a popular and abandoned us! You have been bullying us for more than 6 years! I am going to strike back! After all, you were the one who fainted when you saw a snake at the zoo! Mark my words! If you bully us again, I will make sure your embarrassing stories will be told! And after knowing me for so long, you should know how I am by now when I am angered." I grinned before going out of the canteen.

I am definitely not going to lose!

**Hey, I am so sorry! I know I promise 1 month and I don't know how long it is now…. I only got one chapter out… I spend the whole month thinking should I change the whole story or not… Forgive me? I will try to update as soon as possible? Princess14147 signing out!**


	2. Not Bad

Mikan's POV

I swiftly teleported myself to the principal's office, surprising my uncle and he showed me an unhappy face.

"Mikan, what did I say about misusing your Alice?" Great, he is going to start a lecture. I rolled my eyes.

"Wait! All I just want to ask you is that can you excuse Youchi?" I asked.

"May I ask what that is for?" He raised his eyebrows.

"I am bored! Besides, it is already after school, I am sure he has no remedial, am I correct?" I replied, shrugging my shoulders

"His teacher is sadly on sick leave so he will not have any remedial." He sighed.

"Can student, Youchi Hijiri, come to my office?" He announced in the speaker.

"You are the best!" I hugged him once the announcement is over.

"What should I do about you?" He sighed once again. All I did was just smile sweetly at him.

"Don't you have practices or events today?" He asked again.

"Nope! We have a break this week." I beamed.

You see, only my Uncle knew about Quartz and my brother. I told my Uncle as I need someone to confide in…. How did I tell him? It was a story for another day.

"Father?" I heard Youchi's voice.

"Youchi!" The both of us exclaimed.

"Mikan-Nee? What are you doing here?" He questioned.

"You see, I am bored and need someone to accompany me, please?" I pleaded, using my puppy-dog eyes.

"Go and accompany your cousin once in a while." Uncle said.

"Let's go." He said, not showing any emotions, just simply looking bored.

"Wait! I need to prepare myself!" I said as I teleported the both of us to my room. Wait! Did it change? It changed like a house, with everything a house has, a kitchen, rooms, balcony and living room. Rooms? Am I living with someone else? I guess I will have to ask Uncle later. I shrugged my shoulders.

"Wow, what's wrong?" Youchi asked after he realized I looked at the dorm for more than a few seconds.

"Nothing!" I said as I rushed to change my clothes, put on some make-up. Within 15 minutes, I am ready. With a bit of make-up and my school uniforms, my hair was put so it did not cover my face, I was ready to go. I looked at Youchi with his usual messy hair and school uniform, he looked very handsome. He was even taller than me! He was just like a mini-Natsume. No wonder he was one of the most sought after males with Natsume. Yup! Males, as my band members were added into the list.

Currently, there were five of them, Youchi, Natsume, Ruka, Yuu and Koko. It is a list made by the girls of the school. It consisted of the campus's hottest guys. Before the boys transferred in, only Youchi was in the list, so every day he was stalked by girls. But once the boys transferred in, every girl agreed they should be on the list. I never get why people on judged people by looks. There was also a list for the campus's sexiest girls. Guess what, Sumire is only girl. Boys literally worshipped the ground she walked on! Just thinking about it made my blood boil.

"Mikan?" He asked, looking at me strangely.

"Sorry? What are you saying?" I looked at him sheepishly.

"Nothing, I am just asking what should we do?" He repeated.

"Oh! Let's go to have a date then! I want to be your girlfriend for today!" I winked mischievously.

"I don't mind but did something happen today? Is it because of the transfer students?" He asked, looking at me suspiciously.

"If you don't want to come with me, just tell me then! Can't I spend a day with my cousin?" I pouted.

"Come on, let's go!" He sighed, a bit annoyed. I smiled and hugged his arms. I teleported us to the town, not waiting to wait.

"Wow" He said and then glared at me.

"I thought you will expect that." I said a bit nervous.

He sighed once again and started walking. I catch up with him and hugged his arm again.

"I want to eat first!" I told him.

"Sure, after all, thanks to _someone_, I skipped lunch." Youchi emphasized on someone. I puffed my cheeks. It is not my fault if someone wanted to annoy me. Blame it on Sumire not me.

We went to a restaurant to have our lunch. Surprisingly, it is not filled with people. It has a vintage style. It made me feel cozy. It may not be popular but the food is very nice and tasty. Not to mention that, the customer service was very good. The waiters were very friendly and make you feel at home. We were having a nice meal until I saw familiar people coming into the restaurant. The boys and Aoi were in the restaurant! Why were they here? I wanted to hide but it was too late. Aoi had spotted Youchi.

"You-Chan!" I heard Aoi shout. Youchi looked up to see Aoi. I giggled at the nickname while he glared at me. With his slightly flushed cheeks, he didn't look scary at all. I could not help laugh out loud. The five of them had already reached our table. I immediately stop laughing and try to hide my face but Yuu had already seen me.

"Mikan?" I stiffened up. Upon hearing my name, I saw Youchi looked at me questioningly. I don't blame him, after all, not much people know how I looked. I peeked up to see Natsume looking at me emotionless. Usually, when this happened, I would be really worried.

"I think you have mistaken me as someone else. I am not Mikan." I flashed a smile. Yuu seemed to get the hint, actually, all of the boys.

"I see. I am so sorry about it. It is just that you seem like one of our classmates." Yuu smiled back.

"You-Chan! Do you mind if we joined you?" Aoi asked. All Youchi did was shrugged his shoulders in acknowledgement. That was all what Aoi and the boys need, they just set down and ordered their food.

"Ah! You don't know one another right? Let me introduce you guys. They are Natsume Hyuuga, my older brother, Ruka Nogi, Yuu Tobita and Kokoro Yome, who is called Koko for short. This is Youchi Hijiri, my classmate and may I know who are you? You looked a bit familiar." Aoi asked, looking at me with her eyes sparkling. I looked away, hoping that she would not recognize me at all. I took a small look at her while she snapped her fingers. Did she find out who I am? I felt panic rising in my body.

"You are Mika Sakura, right? Youchi's girlfriend." I looked at Youchi while he looked away. Since when was I his girlfriend? Or rather my sister was his girlfriend? That was incest! The boys were staring at me. I was greatly tempted to say, "It is so not true!" But for the school life, I will have to bear with it. Natsume was glaring at me while the rest of the boys seemed to in some sort of trance.

I forced a smile and said, "That's correct, can I know who you are?" I offered weakly. I resisted the urge to bang my head on the table. I came here to avoid them but I met them instead. Next time, I will just lock myself in the dorm, I inwardly thought.

"I am Aoi Hyuuga, Youchi's classmate, nice to meet you. I am so sorry for ruining your date." She said sheepishly.

"It is no problem at all, I always wanted to meet Youchi's classmate." I replied, being as polite as I could. Let me sort out my thoughts for a moment, did this mean that she had once met Mika before and even talk to her? I would question them later. I shrugged my shoulders.

"Nice to meet you too" I heard Ruka say. Oh, he snapped out of his thoughts already? Youchi nodded his head and continue eating. Then, the food was served. It was the same waiter that served us just now. She sent us a smile and left the table. Everything fell in a silence, a silence that kind of creep me out. We quietly eat our food except for Aoi who keep chattering about her class and what Youchi does, for my sake. She was the only one that was talking; all of us just nodded and pretend to listen to her.

Now then I realized how similar did Natsume and Aoi looked like. The both of them have the same raven hair and red eyes. How could I miss that? After all, red eyes were not normal in Japan. They may look alike but their personalities were miles away. Aoi was friendly, cheerful and social; while Natsume was cold, unkind and not social. Why were their personalities so different? Did something happen? Why was Aoi in a different school? I was reading too much into it. I then looked at the rest; they were all wearing school uniforms and looked like their usual self.

After looking at them, I just realized something. Why was I acting so natural like the boys were supposed to be in our school?! Why did they transfer here? Did I do something? Millions of thoughts ran through my mind in that very second. Then it clicked. My dorm. It was reformed to let the boys stay in. They will be rooming with me? A girl living with four boys? How irresponsible my uncle could be?! 'Mikan, calm down, maybe it is just your imagination, nothing else.' I thought, trying to calm myself down before a panic attack happen. But then, what if what I was thinking was correct? Why would my uncle do that? Is it because that we were a band? But that does not mean anything! I immediately stood up, the chair screeching at the fiction between the chair and the floor, grabbing all of their attention.

"I-I realized that I have something going on. I will excuse myself first." I told them, taking my bag.

"We will go with you then, we finished buying what we needed already, Aoi, she can bring us back. Then, you can go and shop all you want." Ruka suggested. No! The last time I need was you guys following me.

"Are you sure? Mika-San please do me this favor." Aoi said. I nodded slowly, a bit reluctant, not wanting to hurt her feelings.

"Youchi, stay back and continue eating, I will go first." I informed him while he nodded.

I then immediately went out of the restaurant with the guys following me. The boys seemed to notice that I was in a bad mood. Koko can't read my mind with my Alice so they were quiet, careful of not angering me. We continue walking until we reached our dorms. I turned my head back at them, making them have an abrupt stop except for Natsume who was casually strolling.

"What are your dorms' numbers?" I demanded, putting my hand on my hips for extra effect.

"501." They said carefully. My worst fear was confirmed. The boys seemed to see that I got angrier.

"We are waiting for the dorm to be ready so we were shopping with Aoi." Yuu explained.

"Follow me, we are going somewhere." I order, turning and starting walking again. Within 5 minutes, we reached the principal's office. The three boys widened their eyes.

"Mikan-Chan, I think you went to the wrong room." Ruka stammered. All I did was burst open the door. I saw some other staff having a meeting with my uncle. They were about to scold us but immediately stopped once they saw who I was. My uncle sighed and asked the staff to leave us for a while. They immediately left the room.

"Mikan, take a seat, the boys too." Uncle said, pinching the bridge of his nose as we did what he said. My uncle's secretary put some juice on the coffee table in front of us and coffee for my uncle. Koko took up the juice and drank it. I smiled to Ms. Yagami for the drinks while she returned it to me.

"So what's wrong?" He asked.

"You know what is wrong." I hissed.

"Let me guess, the dorm?"

"What is the meaning of this? Making me live with boys? I have been living alone for a long time!"

"They are your band mates, not just some boys."

"Explain to me."

"We currently have no more empty dorms and since they are your band mates, I thought it will be good for you guys to live together."

"In a dorm?"

"Yes, as you can see, your dorm was renovated in a house. There are rooms for all of you to sleep in."

"But why mine?"

"So far as I am concerned, only you and Imai is not affected by their good looks. Would you preferred if they shared a dorm with Imai?" I shuddered at the thought of it and shake my head.

"Plus, your dorm is bigger than Imai, allowing the boys to be able to live with you. I even renovated the dorm so it is a house because I hope you and Natsume will not doing something that you are not supposed to." He added. I blushed at his bluntness. How could he think I would do something like that?

"Wait, so you are saying we are sharing a dorm with Mikan?" Yuu asked, after absorbing this fact and my uncle nodded.

"Are you sure? Do Mikan's parents allow?" Ruka started asking questions. My uncle held up his hand to stop Ruka.

"As far as I know, I am Mikan's guardians. Besides, I trust all of you." He said.

Ruka, Yuu and Koko nodded.

"Now, go back to your dorm and settle down." My uncle dismissed us. I snapped my fingers and teleport us to our dorm.

"You have to stop doing that." Koko groaned, lying on the couch. I smiled sheepishly. I forgot that one of the side effects were dizziness.

"Sorry."

"No worries, we are fine now." Yuu said.

"Our stuffs are here." Ruka said, staggering to the suitcases beside the wall. Natsume and the rest went to take their cases.

"Do you want my help?" I offered. All they did was offered me a smile and went into the rooms that stated their names which I bet was my uncle's arrangement. Since all of us did not manage to eat much, I decided to cook something for them as a welcome. I walked into the kitchen and started finding the ingredients. I grinned when I found the ingredients that I wanted. I began to cook something pancake for the boys to eat.

"Is that pancake that I smell?" I turned my head to see the boys at there.

Maybe them coming to this school were not so bad after all…. Just Maybe.

**How do you like it? Review! Princess14147 Signing out!**


	3. Meeting

Mikan's POV

I woke up with a start due to nightmare. The nightmare was about the boys coming to my school. I laughed slightly thinking how absurd that idea was. I raked my fingers through my hair in a half-attempted to make it less messy. I got out of my room, walking down the hallway to my way to toilet. Since my eyes are three quarters close, I bang into someone. I looked up to see Natsume looking at me. This time, I was wide awake. All memories of yesterday flooded back. I blushed at the way Natsume was looking at me. I was horror-struck. I push Natsume away and ran to the bathroom, I looked at myself. My hair was very messy, my eyes have dark circles around it, to put it simply, I look horrible. Not to mention my clothes were all crumpled. I groaned. What will Natsume think of me now? I forced myself to put away all the thoughts and wash up. After I made sure my hair was straight and I at least look presentable. I peeked out of the door, looking around, no boys. I walked quietly back to my room, changing my clothes into my school uniform. I walked down the stairs and saw the boys already eating.

"Good morning." They greeted while I returned the greetings.

Natsume smirked while I looked away. How am I supposed to face him now? Great. I mentally rolled my eyes.

"Hey, I just received a message from Tsubasa-san. We are having activities today." Ruka informed us while we looked at him.

"He said that he is sorry about it even though he said we can have a week break but there were seriously too much calls and we have start today if we want free time later. Are you guys up for it?"

All of us nodded while Ruka quickly typed a message. We wait for our manager to reply, soon it came. Koko and I went to see the message.

"Great. You will be recording your album today. You will get to miss school but provided you guys still maintain your grades. Meet you at the school gates at 10 am." The text mentioned. Since our school starts at 7am, it means that we still need to attend some of the lessons.

"Shall we go to our lessons now?" I asked, looking at them. Due to me being in the same class as them, we will have the lessons together too. I lazily picked up my bag and went to wear my shoes, going to class, not bother to wait for them.

I entered my class quietly, walking to my desk. It will after only 6.30pm. Students start to come in around 6.45pm so I have about 15 minutes of peace.

"Mikan!" I heard someone shouted from my back and held my shoulders. I screamed a response, hearing laughter. I turned my head to see the girls at my back, laughter. I stared at them, even Hotaru is smiling. I sighed and waited for them to laugh finish but for some odd reasons, I joined in too.

"Sorry. Hey, did you hear about Gem's New Album?" Anna asked. That's fast of them to know that.

"What?" I asked, seeing the boys entering from the corner of my eyes, they show me an unhappy face. It is not my fault that they are slow.

"They will be releasing a new album soon. Did you know that? As a Diamond, you should know!" Nonoko groaned. Diamonds was name for their fans. All of us decided and agreed on them.

"I am not a stalker Diamond, I am just a love their music Diamond." I pointed it out to them.

"Whatever, anyways, they mentioned that on their Facebook and Twitter fan page. Did you not see it?" Hotaru asked, rolling her eyes.

"Who told you that?" I asked, thinking that it might be either Ruka or Koko.

"It was Sapphire." Nonoko informed me. So it is Ruka. I am not surprised anyways, after all, he was the one that received the text.

"I think I just heard about Sapphire." Koko's voice could be heard behind the twins. The boys joined us too.

"You heard correctly. We were talking about the uprising band, Gems, are you a fan of theirs perhaps?" Anna asked, looking at them.

"Sure, who are you like?" I found Koko grinning ear to ear, looking at her expectantly. I glared at him for his ideas while he winked to me discreetly. I sighed, looking at Natsume. As expected from him, he was nonchalant, not caring about him. I sighed again and looked at the girls.

"Why?" I heard Nonoko asked in a curious tone.

"Tell me or us then. After all, you know we can only like the girl, Quartz. What about you? You have 4 boys to choose from." Yuu answered.

"Each of us likes a different person. I don't know about Mikan, but I like Emerald, Nonoko is Topaz while Hotaru is Sapphire." Anna told them. Well, I like Ruby but that was something that I would never say it out. Ruby knew anyways. I shrugged my shoulders. Then the bell rang, indicating that class was starting. I went back to my seat, feeling a bit sleepy.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

I stretched out my arms as the clock strikes 10. 'Time to go' I thought, looking at the rest of the band members. Since we had five minutes break between each period, we could go anywhere we liked. I took my bag and walked out of the class, going to the entrance. After a while, the boys caught up with me.

"Why don't you ever wait for us?" Koko asked, sounding a bit annoyed.

"Cause it wouldn't be good if we are seen together." I replied, ignoring his tone

"Plus, I am not the one that is being surrounded by girls every second when I am free." I kindly informed them. They glared at me for this sentence while I send them an innocent look.

"Are you jealous?" Koko asked.

"Ridiculous. I am stuck with you guys through the whole day and you are asking me if I am jealous?" She raised an eyebrow at him.

"Who knows, maybe you are cause girls are taking our attention." He shrugged his shoulders. Mikan playfully glared at him. They quickly went to their destination.

...

Topaz was at the library. They have finished their recording until 1pm. Since school has already ended, he decided to go to the public library and find some research books while the rest went to shop. Thus, there he was now. He was wearing a cap and sunglasses as he wanted to get the books as soon as possible. He realized that he was attracting a lot of attention but he ignored it. He was looking through some books when he felt a tap behind him. It was Nonoko. He was surprised to see her here.

She has been helping out in the library for many years. She didn't mind, she loves books and likes to take care of them. She was there not long ago until she spotted this suspicious-looking guy. He attracted too much attention and sunglasses are not allowed in the library.

"Excuse me, I am so sorry but sunglasses are not allowed in the library." She told him.

"Ahh, I am so sorry but I need these sunglasses." He politely replied.

"I don't think that you are blind as you are holding books correctly." She replied back, hugging the books that were on her hand. 'Is he some sort of criminal?' She thought, feeling fear in her body.

He sighed, there was no point arguing with her. "Can you keep a secret?" He asked, looking at the girl, noticing that she was tense.

'I knew it.' She thought sadly, nodding her head. 'He will definitely kill me.'

He laughed at his reaction. He bent down so that he was at eye level with Nonoko. It was not that Nonoko was short but all the boys have grown taller and he couldn't afford the rest to recognize him. He pushed down his sunglasses by a bit and looked at her straight in the eyes. "Recognize me?" He asked, grinned.

Nonoko recognize him immediately. After all, he was a public figure. She wanted to scream but she knew it was not the correct answer. "Topaz" She mumbled.

"Correct." He grinned, pushing up his glasses. "Now that you know who I am, you don't mind right? Why don't you help me then? I need to find some books to keep me from being bored." He said.

"W-what about the rest of your band members? Bored? Aren't you supposed to be busy? Why do you reading books? What are you doing here?" she blurted all the questions.

He chuckled. "Calm down with the questions. The rest are hanging out somewhere, I don't know where. Busy? Why will I be busy? Why can't I read books? I am here to borrow books?" He answered all her questions in a flash.

All Nonoko was just gaped. She didn't expect that he was so friendly. Usually stars are arrogant.

"Have you finished gaping?" Topaz chuckled. All she could do was blushed light, nodded and close her mouth.

"I mean you are a _star_, shouldn't your schedule be busy? I mean _stars_ don't read books and _stars_ are not so free to borrow books." She replied, shrugging her shoulders.

"Since when are Gems like usual idols? Our songs are all based on real life; we play instruments instead of just singing and dancing. We entertain our fans like now instead of brushing them off. Do you need more examples?" Topaz smirked.

She shook her head. She reached out for some books and passed it to him. "I recommend those books. Anyways, all of your songs are based on real life?" She asked bewildered.

He nodded. "What about it?" He asked.

"So even When you're gone and Love Story?" The girl asked, hyper. Topaz nodded and Nonoko clasped her hands and gave a very quiet scream which only Topaz heard.

"I love those songs. Who wrote it?" She asked, looking at him straight in the eyes.

"Hmm, Quartz?" He replied. Nonoko gave a small clap

"Like I didn't expect that, Quartz always seemed like the girl that is in a relationship." She commented as she and Topaz walked to the counter to check out the books. They continued to chat about the band's songs then started to talk about books. It seemed like they have the same interests. They were so engrossed in their chat that they went to a café to discuss. It was just a simple café, simple enough not to catch anyone's attention.

They are always debating about which books are better and even authors sometimes. They agreed on many things. Topaz found out today that Nonoko was a unique girl. She was different from other fans. She didn't treat him as an idol but as a normal human and chatted with him happily. Topaz didn't expect to find out this side of her in school at all. They were so busy chatting that they didn't realized that it was already evening. Topaz noticed it when his phone rang.

"Sorry. Excuse me." He said, picking up the phone. Nonoko nodded.

"Hello?" He answered.

"Yuu! Where are you?" He heard Mikan shout.

"Chill, M-Quartz!" He said, correcting his mistake, knowing at Nonoko. Her eyes had widened and she smiled.

"Where are you?" She asked once again, more calmly.

"I am just somewhere. Why?" He asked.

"Dude! It is already 6.30pm!" Koko's voice interrupted. Topaz almost spit out the drink that he was drinking.

"What?" He asked, looking at his watch. He groaned. It was really 6.30pm. Nonoko noticed that and checked the time too. Her mouth formed a 'O' shaped.

"Yeah, and you are supposed to be the genius in our group." Koko mumbled sarcastically.

"Shut up. I will be back as soon as possible." He said, ending the call without waiting for a reply.

"Soo… I got to go." He said, looking at Nonoko. He hoped that she is not clingy but then she doesn't seem like one. He stood up, gathering his stuff.

"Sure." She nodded. "I got to go soon too. My sister will be worried about me." She said, standing up and pack too.

"Wait, I didn't catch your name. Who are you?" Topaz asked.

"I am Nonoko Ogasawara." She introduced herself, even though he knew already. She pulled her hair behind her hair and smiled.

"I am Topaz." He said as a habit while she laughed.

"I know. Soo, I will see you around then? It was nice meeting you even though it is a short one." She smiled, ready to go.

"Wait." He said, grabbing her hands while she turned back. He scribbled down his number.

"Here, my number. Please don't tell anyone and keep this meeting a secret. You can text me or call me if you want to meet up again." He said, he didn't know why he did that. Maybe he just wanted a friend.

"Not even my sister? And are you serious? I can contact you?" She questioned while he nodded.

"I wait for your text or call." He said, grinning.

"See ya." He added, and quickly walked off, not before turning back and waved to her. She waved back and they walked in different directions.

He quickly travelled back to the school, be careful not being caught. He panted when he entered the dorm. All eyes were on him when he entered.

"Where have you been?" Ruka asked.

"Somewhere" He said, going into the room to change. He quickly changed and went out.

"Shall we go for dinner now?" He asked and they nodded.

"You are not going to tell us where you went?" Mikan asked while he shook his head.

"Okay. We won't bother you about it but at least inform us next time?" Yuu nodded.

They walked to the cafeteria and joined Mika's friends. Yuu noticed that Nonoko was not there. Actually, all of them noticed.

"I don't know where she is. Her shift in the library should have ended already. I didn't see her, her phone is off too. I am worried about her." Anna explained

Yuu mentally cursed. How could he think that Nonoko would be fine on her own? She was a girl! He sighed mentally. He should have sent her back but then, it would be weird. There was nothing he could do now that he was away from her. Suddenly, the girl mentioned burst into the cafeteria, panting heavily. She blushed when she noticed the attention that she had attracted. Yuu sighed in relief. She meekly went to the table.

"Nonoko! Where have you gone?"

"Do you know how worried we are?

"Is there anything wrong?"

Anna and Mikan ambushed her with questions.

"I was out with a friend and forgot about the time. It wouldn't happen again. Promise!" She explained, showing an apologetic smile.

"So, who is this friend? I know him or her right?" Anna asked

"Maybe you do. You don't have to know." Nonoko shrugged her shoulders. Anna looked hurt but kept it in.

After that, no more discussions about Nonoko's meeting. Yuu was relief that she didn't tell anyone but he felt guilty for making Anna unhappy.

...

**I am so sorry! I completely had forgotten about this story! I hope this will continue your interests! As a repayment, I will update more frequently if I remember! Forgive me! TT^TT Princess14147 signing off! ~**


End file.
